


Heaven Won't Help You

by AnonymousWriter00



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Hurt, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drug Use, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter00/pseuds/AnonymousWriter00
Summary: Not a story for the faint of heart.All his life, he had known nothing but abuse at the hands of those who are supposed to help and protect him. With no way out he does what he has to in order to survive the hell called Life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Duo, come here please.” Father Maxwell said from the doorway of his office.

Duo froze before he turned and entered the office.

“You are aware that I have cameras throughout the building?” Father Maxwell asked, at Duo’s nod he continued, “When I checked them earlier, do you know what I saw?”

Duo had a very good guess at what Father Maxwell had seen, “Yes Father…”

“And what was it?” Father Maxwell asked him.

Duo gulped and looked down at his hands, “Myself and a friend off in the coat room.”

“And what were you doing?” 

“Having sex.” Duo whispered.

“Did I give you permission to have sex with this boy?”

“No Father.” Duo answered as he tried to shrink in on himself. He knew where this was headed and he desperately wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Oh Duo, and you’d been behaving perfectly recently.” Father Maxwell sighed, “I’m going to have to punish you.”

Duo’s breath hitched and he let out a small whimper, “Please Father… I’m sorry… I’ll be good!”

“That is what you always say.” Father Maxwell replied, “Now, Helen is out of town for the week, so we have no reason to hide or for you to be quiet.”

Duo whimpered again as he began to shake in fear. He was used to his punishments and he did his best to follow the rules and to do as he was told but there were times where he slipped up… like having sex with Triton inside the church.

“Come here, boy.” Father Maxwell ordered as he pushed back from the desk, “Strip.”

Duo knew there was no point in trying to prolong his punishment as it would only be worse. He moved to stand in front of Father Maxwell and quickly stripped himself of his clothes. He shuddered as he felt the Fathers hands on his hips, holding him in one spot. He hated the way the Fathers mouth kissed and nipped down his neck and chest, following the path Trowa had taken not even an hour before.

“Lay on the desk.”

Duo moved, laying back on the desk, head turned, and eyes staring blankly across the room. Violet eyes stared back at him from the mirror as Father Maxwell pressed into him. He was smaller than Trowa, Duo idly noticed as he turned away from the mirror to stare blankly at the ceiling. 

“This is what you are boy.” Father Maxwell grunted in his ear, “Nothing but a toy to be used anytime I wish it. You are not allowed to fuck without my permission, you’re lucky I don’t let the local base in here as your punishment.”

Duo flinched at the threat. It had happened before, right before he was sent to rehab for drugs. The drugs hadn’t even been his fault, they’d been given to him to keep him compliant but then the school had done a drug test and off he’d gone to rehab. 

He was the local bad kid that each neighborhood seemed to have, always in trouble, always skipping school. 

Duo hated school, half the teachers were in Father Maxwell’s pocket and would fuck him whenever they deemed convinent. They’d also come to the church at night and fuck him late into the morning before leaving. 

To say Duo hated his life would be an understatement. There were times where he wished he’d never been picked up off the streets, wished that he had died with Solo, at least then his suffering would be over. 

After several long minutes Father Maxwell grunted loudly and came in Duo before he roughly grabbed his chin, “No need to be so quiet, my boy. There is no one around except us. Perhaps you need some help?”

Duo blinked and let his eyes shift over to the needle Father Maxwell had just picked up, “Please Father… don’t! I… I can’t fail another drug test! They’ll… they’ll take me away again!”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Father Maxwell told him, “I’ve taken care of it… now this may pinch.”

Duo let out a sob but didn’t struggle or try to pull away as the needle pressed into the skin of his elbow and released a gush of warm fluid.

“There there… it will all be better soon.” Father Maxwell promised as he stroked Duo’s hair.

All too soon pleasure began to course through Duo’s veins like liquid fire and he whimpered in want and disgust. He felt Father Maxwell pull out and then thrust back in and he let out a loud moan as his arms came to wrap around the Fathers shoulders and his legs came up to wrap around his waist. 

Soon Duo was moaning and crying for more. 

He hated himself for this, hated himself for allowing it to happen, hated himself for not killing himself. He let out a sob that turned into a moan as he came, spurting thin strands of cum against the Fathers stomach. 

He blacked out and when he came to he was on a soft surface, bouncing roughly as he was fucked from two ends. He didn’t even have to look to know that it was Muller and Alex, two of his senior classmates. 

He blacked out again and this time when he woke the sun was shining through his bedroom window. He let out a hoarse groan and tried to sit up only to let out a cry of pain.

He should have expected the pain, Muller and Alex never went easy on him, always left bruises.

“Get up boy.” Came Father Maxwell’s voice from the doorway, “You’ve already missed the first two hours of school, “If you get up and leave now, you’ll make it before the end of your next class.”

“Yes Father…” Duo rasped as he carefully sat up and then stood. He moved to his closet, stumbling and nearly falling before he reached it. He was very aware of Father Maxwell’s eyes on him, could feel the heat of his gaze.

“You are to come straight home after school.” Father Maxwell instructed as he watched Duo dress, “And you are not to talk to that boy again. Do you understand?”

“Yes Father.” Duo whispered.

“Good. Your punishment shall resume upon your return.” Father Maxwell told him, “I expect you in my office, stripped, and in your place under my desk as soon as you are home. I have business this afternoon and you shall be keeping me entertained throughout it.”

“Yes Father.” Duo whispered again as he carefully sat down to pull on his socks and shoes. 

“Straighten out your tie.” Father Maxwell ordered, “Oh and before you go… pull down your pants.”

Duo froze but did as he was told. He slowly stood, careful of his injuries, and pushed his pants down.

Father Maxwell approached, pushed Duo’s upper body down, and pressed his cock into Duo’s already abused hole causing the teen to let out a strangled whimper.

“You’re always so tight, no matter how many cocks you have in you.” Father Maxwell moaned as he quickly came in the teen. He pulled out and pressed a thick metal plug into the newly fucked hole, “You are not to take this out. If you do, your punishment will be much more severe.”

“Yes Father…” Duo whimpered as he stood and pulled up his pants.

“Good boy.” Father Maxwell said as he turned Duo around and straightened his tie, “Now how do you say bye?”

Duo tilted his head up and pressed his lips to the Fathers who smirked and bit Duo’s lip, leaving it red and swollen when he pulled away.

Then Father Maxwell turned on his heel and left Duo to finish gathering his school items. 

Duo quickly glanced in the mirror to take in his appearance and made a quick pit stop in the bathroom to wash the cum off his face and to get as much out of his hair as he could before he left for school.

He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he got to school his entire body ached and his head had started to pound. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry… but he wasn't allowed to. He had to get through the day and the evening and then he could hopefully get some rest.

"Duo!" Triton called as the taller male spotted him. "Where have you been? Hey… you okay? You look like you're about to collapse."

Duo closed his eyes as his vision swam and pushed away Triton's steadying hand, "I'm fine. Got to get to class."

"If you're sick you should go home." Triton said worried.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Duo muttered as he shuffled his way towards his class.

"Mr. Maxwell, my office please." Came a voice to their left.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut as he turned towards the office of Mr. Barton, their principal. 

He entered the office and clenched his fists when he heard the door close and the lock click.

"Care to tell me why you were late?"

"I overslept sir." Duo said, "I'm sorry."

He heard Mr. Barton tsk from behind him and felt the man's body heat before he felt the breath on his neck, "Now that just won't do. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

The mouth on his neck and the hands in his pants felt wrong, so very wrong. He clenched his eyes shut as he was groped and fondled. He felt Mr. Barton press up against him and shuddered.

"Yeah, you like that you little slut? You like my mouth and hands on you?" Barton asked, "Answer me slut!"

"Y-yes sir…" Duo cried out as the hand on his cock squeezed painfully tight.

"That's what I thought. Now the good Father called ahead and said no fucking your sweet ass today, pity, but we can use your mouth and hands as much as we like."

A knock on the door prevented anything from happening, "Sir, your next appointment is here."

Mr. Barton cursed and squeezed Duo's cock again causing the teen to let out a small sob of pain, "I guess you're off the hook for now boy. Get to class."

Duo turned as Mr. Barton pulled away and rushed to the door. He fumbled with the lock and ran out the door as soon as it was open and into the nearest bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he was emptying his already empty stomach.

Wet, hot tears fell from his eyes as he let his head rest on his arm. He didn't want this, he didn't want to keep living if this was going to be his life. 

He sat up and rummaged through his bag before pulling out a razor blade that he had hidden in a small pocket. He eyed it for several long seconds before he rolled his sleeve up and pressed the cool metal against his skin. He let his arm hang over the toilet so the blood wouldn't spill onto the floor and give him away before he made the cut.

He heard the bathroom door open and then two sets of footsteps, "You don't have to follow me everywhere Heero."

"I need to use the toilet too." Heero said as he headed towards the stall where Duo was, "Oh sorry… fuck! Quatre go get a teacher!" Heero exclaimed as he grabbed several paper towels from the dispenser and ran back to Duo's stall.

Heero grabbed Duo's arm and pressed the towels to the cut, "You idiot! Do you want to die!?"

"Please…" Duo whispered weakly, "Let me go…"

"BAKA!" Heero shouted as he kept pressure on Duo's arm.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Howard as he rushed into the bathroom and to the stall where Heero and Duo were, "Yuy, keep pressure like you're doing. I'm going to hand you gauze, I want you to quickly switch it out with the towels."

Heero did so as Duo's eyes slid closed and he slumped further against the stall wall.

"Good, good. Did you manage to see how deep the cut is?" Howard asked.

"Pretty deep." Heero told him, "I think he had just made the cut when Quatre and I walked in."

Howard nodded, "The ambulance should be here soon. Just keep pressure on that arm."

Heero nodded and turned his attention back to Duo. The other teen was pale with dark circles around his eyes and several bruises stood out against his skin.

When the ambulance arrived the paramedics wasted no time in loading Duo up and taking him to the hospital. 

When he woke the next day he heard a soft voice talking.

"We believe that Duo is being sexually abused." The person said, "The police have already picked up the evidence and they will have questions for you. I'm sure you'll be cleared quickly Father."

"Thank you Doctor." Father Maxwell said gratefully, "I'm sure you must have other patients to see."

"Yes, excuse me." The Doctor said as they left the room.

Father Maxwell sat down on the edge of Duo's bed and cupped the teens face, "Tell me child, why do you do this?"

Duo weakly opened his eyes, "Please let me go…" He begged, "I… please…"

"Why would I ever let you go my boy?" Father Maxwell asked.

Duo let out a small sob and Father Maxwell gently shushed him. 

"Now now child, it will be alright." Father Maxwell soothed, "Everything will be alright."

A few days later after Duo had been cleared to leave, heavily medicated, he was taken home by Father Maxwell and tucked into bed. He slept on and off for the next few days.

A week after he arrived home the police came to speak to him, though in reality they were assuring Father Maxwell that nothing would come of this.

Once they had left and Duo had been tucked back into bed by Sister Helen, Father Maxwell slipped into his room and placed a hand on his hip.

"I've missed you, my Duo." The man murmured softly as he slid his hand under Duo's shirt, "It's been so long my boy, have you missed me?"

Duo, still heavily medicated, stared at him blankly.

"Rest now child, we shall have our fun later." Father Maxwell promised as he stood and left the room.

Duo let his eyes slip closed as sleep claimed him. 

Two days later, after the medication dose had been lowered, Duo sat on his bed doing the school work that had been dropped off. He was behind but he knew that half his teachers wouldn't care as long as Father Maxwell continued letting them fuck him.

He shuddered at the thought and rubbed his arms. So far Father Maxwell hadn't touched him in any way, but that might have been because Sister Helen was watching him like a Hawk. 

"Duo, you have a visitor." Sister Helen said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Duo asked.

"A handsome young man by the name of Triton."

Duo looked up sharply at the door, Triton was here? "You can let him in!"

The door opened and Triton stepped into the room and looked around, "Hey…"

"Hey…" Duo returned softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how you are." Triton shrugged as he stepped up to the bed and sat down, "Father Maxwell said that you weren't feeling up to visits."

Duo frowned, "Did he? Sorry, I wouldn't have minded your company, but I've been sleeping a lot."

Triton nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine other than my head being all foggy from the meds." Duo shrugged, "I return to school on Monday."

"Yeah? I've missed you in class." Triton smiled.

"Only in class?" Duo asked.

"Well, not only in class." Triton admitted as he slid closer to Duo and put his hand on Duo's knee.

Duo gave him a small smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Triton kissed back and reached up to cup Duo's face, "I've missed you too."

Triton smiled and pressed Duo back against the mattress and knelt between his legs as they continued to kiss. 

Hands pressed and pulled at shirts, fingers fumbled as they opened jeans and pushed them down.

Moans and sighs filled the room as Triton stretched Duo before pushing into him. Duo moaned his name as he completely filled the shorter teen.

"So tight…" Triton hissed, "Fuck…"

Duo panted as he gripped Triton tight, "Move… please…" He begged.

Triton slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. They quickly gained a rhythm as they raced towards completion. 

Duo came first, sobbing Triton's name. Triton came soon after as he thrust deep into Duo with a guttural groan.

Triton rolled off Duo and laid beside him as they tried to catch their breath.

"You should go…" Duo murmured, "Before Father Maxwell comes home."

"Yeah… probably…" Triton sighed. He sat up and gave Duo a kiss before rolling off the bed. He straightened his pants and tucked himself in before picking up his shirt. He pulled it on as Duo watched from where he was still laying on the bed, "See you Monday?"

"Yeah." Duo nodded and sat up to pull Triton into another kiss, "Maybe we can disappear during lunch and have some fun of our own."

"I'd like that." Triton grinned. 

"Cool, see you Monday." Duo promised as he fixed his pants and pulled his shirt back on.

"See ya." Triton said as he left.

Duo sighed and went back to his school work, the pleasant ache between his legs had him smiling.

In his office Father Maxwell tucked his cock back into his pants as the two teens dressed. He had told Duo not to talk to that boy again, it seemed Duo would need to be reminded.


End file.
